Little Black Umbrella
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Rainstorms have left the hospital packed with shinobi and civilians with colds and when Sakura spots Uchiha Itachi on his own in the rain she feels it necessary to offer his cover with her little umbrella. ItaSaku. non massacre


**(A/N: So here's another themed story. **

**Please note: ****All themed stories are one-shots!! I will no be making a sequel for Annoying and this is not a sequel. I'm just putting all the one-shots together so they're no scrabbled.**

**PLEASE NOTE: I don't know if Angel Child will be posted next friday. It might be the friday after that because I'm busy all next week and won't have time to post it!!**

**Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!!)**

**Summary: Rainstorms have left the hospital packed with shinobi and civilians with colds and when Sakura spots Uchiha Itachi on his own in the rain she feels it necessary to offer his cover with her little umbrella. She expected him to not strike up a conversation with her, but she didn't expect him to be greeted so harshly by his father and she definitely didn't expect herself to talk back to him.**

**Please note: This story was a themed challenge. But I've had a change of plans. Please read my profile for further information.**

* * *

**Little Black Umbrella  
Theme Number 30: Under the Rain **

A relieved sigh escaped Sakura's lips the moment Tsunade let her off work. Her back ached from sitting for so long and her hand hurt from all the writing she did. Mentally Sakura blamed Tsunade for overworking her and giving her so much work, but she quickly shook it off when she made it to the front doors of the Hokage's Tower to see it was pouring outside. A triumphant smirk fell on her face when she remembered she had brought her umbrella incase it did rain like the morning black clouds had suggested.

Swiftly, Sakura pulled the umbrella out from its resting place against the coat rack and walked outside. She opened it up and placed it over her head only to realize she wasn't the only one standing on the porch to the Tower. She stifled a gasp of surprise at finding Uchiha Itachi standing next to her and quickly looked away for a reason unknown to her. Sakura hoped the pouring rain was loud enough to cover the sound of her pounding heart and with a quick spark of courage she turned once more to look at him. He was standing with his back to her, obviously too indulged in what he was doing to notice her, which she took as a good thing.

Sakura was about to step off the stairs and head home, but she stopped when she realized that he didn't have an umbrella to keep him dry. If he didn't keep dry in this cold weather he'd end up catching a cold and probably have to come to the hospital. She knew that as a fact because for the past week she'd been getting more patients with colds saying they had been caught in the recent storms.

"Uh, Uchiha-san," Sakura said before she could stop herself, "do you want to share my umbrella so you don't get wet?" She felt like slapping herself. What exactly had encouraged her to speak again?

Slowly, Itachi turned around and gave her a level stare. His gaze was so intent that she felt like he was staring straight into her soul. Shivers went up her spine and she knew it wasn't because of the cold wind.

"Hn. And why would you offer that?" he asked evenly.

Sakura just stared. Why again did she ask? _'Um…think of an excuse quick!'_ her mind screamed. Slowly she swallowed. "Because you don't have an umbrella and it's raining pretty hard." She flinched mentally. That wasn't an excuse…that was stating the obvious.

"Hn," he shrugged and turned back to the file she had just noticed was in his hand.

He was ignoring her!

Sakura took a deep breath and made her face just as emotionless as his. "Please Uchiha-san." She wasn't begging. "I'm tried of having to treat patients who come into the hospital with colds caused from the recent rainstorms." He turned his attention back to her with a raised eyebrow, but Sakura was feeling too courageous to care. "And if you come in with a cold, I'm going to stick you in a hospital bed and I'm going to laugh at you."

How Itachi came to stand within a few centimeters within less than a second was unknown to her and she felt her courage drain out of her when he leaned down so their lips were only an inch apart. "Really? I didn't know you were such a mean doctor, _Sakura-san_," he teased.

"I'm not usually," Sakura whispered. "Only to Uchihas."

He tilted his head slightly. "Oh and why's that?"

"Because you're all assholes," she said unconsciously.

Itachi huffed and pulled back slightly as he gave her an apparent smirk. "Are you basing that fact off of the only Uchihas you've talked to or all of them in general?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when she realized he had a point. She'd never really talked to many Uchihas, only Sasuke and Shisui mostly. She never really talked to any others unless they were her patients and that was all strictly business.

Sakura gave him a small glare before she rolled her eyes and began walking away. "Whatever," she mumbled. "If you want to die in the rain, be my guest."

Only a few seconds passed before Sakura found herself with company. A small smirk of victory curled her lips as she felt Itachi walk silently next to her, but she quickly hid it, knowing that all Uchihas were unfriendly to failure. She knew she'd won and that's all that mattered.

The sound of the pouring rain was the only break of their silence, but Sakura didn't mind. She enjoyed the rain and loved how it splattered back up upon impact. It was a refreshing and soothing sound that calmed her soul and before she knew it she found herself standing in front of the Uchiha household.

Sakura walked with him up to the front door and turned to look at him when they came to a stand still. She gave him a small smile as she spoke: "Looks like I won't be seeing you in the hospital tomorrow then, ne?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, but lost the opportunity of any speech when the front door swung open to reveal a very angry looking man that both knew to be Uchiha Fugaku. He gave Itachi a hard glare before they went to Sakura and back to Itachi. "What is the meaning of this? You were expected home two hours ago."

Itachi looked on passively. "I got held up at the Hokage's Tower and as I left Haruno Sakura offered to share her umbrella with me."

"Is that so?" Fugaku gave her a condescending look. Then he turned to Itachi. "Get inside now. I'll deal with you in a moment."

She didn't like the way he treated his son, but it wasn't her place to speak. He turned to her and Sakura nodded. "I was only trying to be kind."

Fugaku snorted. "This is the world of shinobi; there's no such thing as being 'kind'."

Sakura wouldn't interfere with someone being rude to family, but a complete stranger being an asshole to her like that just didn't settle well with her. She'd had her share of assholes and bastards, but she had to admit this guy took gold.

"Well that's because people like you live in the world and have to take their aversion out on everyone around them, _sir_," Sakura snarled dangerously.

Fugaku fumed. "You little bitch," he hissed.

The kunoichi saw the small glint of surprise flash through Itachi's eyes before she turned her attention back to the older Uchiha. His fingers were curling restlessly into a fist and she gave him a death glare as he raised his hands to strike her. "You wouldn't dare hit me," she hissed. "I'm the Hokage's apprentice and, if you touch me, she'll kill you with her own hands."

His lips curled back in the beginning of a snarl and his black eyes flashed dangerous, but he didn't do anything. Sakura gave him a mean smile before she bowed to Itachi. "Good night, Itachi-san," she said nicely before she turned down the walkway. Sakura had barely gotten out of the main Uchiha property before she heard soft, but quick footsteps behind her.

Slowly she stopped and turned only to find herself face-to-face with Itachi. The cold rain dripped from his bangs and stuck to his face, making the wet droplets run down his face. His clothes were soaked through from his brisk pace through the rain and they stuck to his body in an attractive way that would have made her stare if she wasn't so confused as to the reason of his being there.

Quickly Sakura stepped closer to him so they could share the umbrella and as she opened her mouth to ask him about his motives he spoke: "Thank you, Sakura-san."

Then he kissed her.

Sakura felt herself go rigid in surprise, but slowly she felt herself melt into him. She leaned against his body for support as she brought herself onto her tiptoes to reach his mouth easier. But just as quickly as it started, it ended, and she found herself staring at him.

Something clicked in her mind and slowly she lowered herself back down to be flatfooted again. "Just Sakura," she said smoothly.

"Very well, Sakura," he purred before he leaned down to place another chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a second and turned to head back to his household. Sakura continued to watch for a moment before she also turned and continued her trek home.

It was only after she rounded the corner did she let the little, black umbrella drop to her side to let the rain wash over her. They felt cold against her flush skin, but she didn't care as she walked the rest of the way home with a smile.

Hopefully Itachi and Sakura both wouldn't land themselves in the hospital tomorrow for colds. Though if they did, they deserved it; it was their fault for standing out in the rain after all.


End file.
